AT-TE Walker
The All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) is an assault walker that was intially developed for the Grand Army of the Republic and was one of the the first precursors of the AT-AT Walker. The AT-TE is a multi-purpose assault vehicle capable of tasks ranging from the transportation of platoons around a battlefield to full-scale attacks upon enemy installations. The vehicle performs most admirably in support roles that involve providing immediate cover fire for battalions of soldiers. AT-TE's are often deployed in large numbers to overwhelm the enemy through sheer volume of fire. AT-TE's are impervious to ion damage due to built in electromagnetic shielding. Its average speed is 60 KPH (37.2 mph) and this plodding pace allows it to penetrate energy shields, a feat that is impossible for repulsorlift craft. It also contains enough fuel to stride at full speed for over 500 kilometers and has enough scrubbed air and military rations to last its crew for three weeks out in the harsh conditions of the battlefield. Seven specially-trained crew members are needed in order for the vehicle to function propely. The pilot works the six legs of the walker, while a spotter utilizes several sensor stations to ascertain the locations of hostile units and primary objectives. The spotter then has to relay this information to the four gunners nestled at gun stations within the heavily-armored hull of the walker. A final crew member has to sit behind the controls of the rail gun atop the AT-TE, completely exposed to enemy fire. In addition, a medical droid is located in the back of the AT-TE for emergency medical treatment. Rarely is there an attack craft with as much sheer firepower as that of the AT-TE. The most noticeable weapon is the enormous rail gun mounted on the top of the craft. This cannon can be loaded with an array of loadouts, depending on the specifications of the mission. The payloads of the gun can range from burrowing bunker busters to heat-seeking missiles to sonic charges. However, it has a slow rate of fire and questionable accuracy. Six smaller laser cannons are strategically placed along the vehicle. Four are located in a square pattern around the cockpit, while two more are placed in the rear to cover the flanks and help secure dropoff points for the platoons contained within. These troopers are essential to the survival of the AT-TE when the walker comes under fire from enemy infantry units that are too small to be accurately targeted by the main cannons. However, the AT-TE is not invulnerable. A single, well-placed rocket is enough to destroy it and it is also highly vulnerable to air attacks. One of its design flaws is that it is low to the ground, so the turret gunner's protection of the vulnerable underside is limited. While the AT-TE's heyday was during the Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire still uses them into the present. The walkers no longer have a primary status in military campaigns, but are sometimes used for additional fire-support alongside larger assault vehicles, including AT-AT walkers and Juggernaut tanks. =Sources= *Wookieepedia Category:WalkersCategory:Imperial Vehicles